dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dragon Age Polska Wiki:Wskazówki dla edytorów
Poniżej znajdują się wskazówki dla edytorów Dragon Age Polska Wiki. Poradnik edytora Źródła Źródłem dla artykułów zamieszczanych na wiki są wszelkie oficjalne materiały związane z serią – gry, książki, komiksy i filmy – jak również treści publikowane przez twórców lub wydawców w serwisach społecznościowych (Facebook, Twitter, Twitch itd.) i na oficjalnych stronach internetowych, a także wywiady z twórcami zamieszczane w renomowanych serwisach i czasopismach. Na chwilę obecną dopuszczalnymi źródłami są następujące pozycje: Gry: * Dragon Age: Początek wraz ze wszystkimi dodatkami * Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie * Dragon Age II wraz ze wszystkimi dodatkami * Dragon Age: Inkwizycja wraz ze wszystkimi dodatkami * Dragon Age: The Last Court * Dragon Age Keep * Dragon Age (gra RPG) Książki: * Dragon Age: Utracony tron * Dragon Age: Powołanie * Dragon Age: Rozłam * Dragon Age: Cesarstwo masek * Dragon Age: Last Flight * The World of Thedas: Volume 1 * The World of Thedas: Volume 2 Komiksy: * Dragon Age: Those Who Speak * Dragon Age: Until We Sleep * Dragon Age: The Silent Grove * Dragon Age: Origins Filmy: * Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker * Dragon Age: Warden’s Fall * Dragon Age: Redemption Przypisy Treść artykułu może zostać poparta przypisem, zawierającym odniesienie do książki, sceny w grze, strony internetowej z wywiadem z twórcą czy wyjaśnieniem lub dopowiedzeniem, które nie pasuje do treści artykułu. Aby dodać przypis, jego treść należy ująć w znaczniki i . Jeżeli przypisem jest angielska wersja książki wydanej w języku polskim, w przypisie powinien zostać podany oryginalny angielski tytuł. Na końcu każdej strony zawierającej co najmniej jeden przypis należy wstawić szablon , w przeciwnym razie nie zostaną one wyświetlone, a w ich miejscu pojawi się komunikat o błędzie. Kiedy edytować Wiki zachęca edytorów do edytowania zawsze, kiedy widzą oni, że artykuł wymaga poprawek. Nie obawiaj się edytowania – bez względu na to, czy zauważysz literówkę, czy w artykule brakuje sporej ilości danych. Projekt wymaga jednak większej skrupulatności w przypadku edytowania szablonów. Ich wygląd i układ zostały szczegółowo sprawdzone, dlatego skontaktuj się z administratorem, jeśli chcesz wprowadzić w nich większe zmiany. Jakiego tonu i słownictwa użyć Chociaż wiki nie wymaga od edytorów używania akademickiego słownictwa, artykuły mimo wszystko powinny być napisane w formalnym, encyklopedycznym tonie. W związku z tym nie używaj potocyzmów ani określeń żargonistycznych. Co więcej, nigdy pisz w pierwszej osobie. : Więcej informacji znajdziesz w poradniku stylu. Kiedy wprowadzić opis zmian Za każdym razem, gdy wprowadzisz znaczącą zmianę w artykule, w polu „Opis zmian” podsumuj dokonane zmiany. Jeżeli zmiany są niewielkie (np. poprawienie literówek czy dodanie linków) wypełnienie pola nie jest wymagane, aczkolwiek nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby je wypełnić. Kiedy się podpisywać Zawsze podpisuj się pod swoimi wypowiedziami na forum czy w dyskusjach, używając czterech tyld (~). Nigdy nie podpisuj się pod artykułami. Jak nazywać grywalne postaci : Zobacz: Dragon Age Polska Wiki:Poradnik stylu#Grywalne postaci Nazewnictwo artykułów : Postaci Artykuły poświęcone postaciom nazywamy wyłącznie imieniem i nazwiskiem, bez tytułów. Przykładowo hasło o postaci występującej w grze jako sędzia Vanard czy sir Donall nazwane powinno zostać Vanard i Donall. Jeżeli postać w grze występuje wyłącznie pod imieniem, ale znane jest jej nazwisko, artykuł należy zatytułować imieniem i nazwiskiem. * 15px Cullen Rutherford, Meredith Stannard, Jonaley * 15px Cullen, Komtur Meredith, Sir Jonaley : Rody i rodziny Artykuły poświęcone rodom i rodzinom nazywane powinny być jednym słowem – formą przymiotnikową uzupełnioną końcówką „-owie”, np. Couslandowie, Pentaghastowie, Tethrasowie, Howe’owie, Valmontowie itd., nie: „Rodzina Cousland”, „Ród Pentaghastów”, „Ród Tethras”. Co nie powinno znaleźć się w artykułach Spekulacje Jeżeli masz powody przypuszczać, że coś może zostać zawarte w zapowiedzianym tytule lub jeżeli coś nie zostało jasno wyjaśnione w kanonicznych tytułach, informacja taka poparta musi być wiarygodnymi źródłami, w przeciwnym razie zostanie ona usunięta jako spekulacja. Komentarze Jeżeli masz pytanie odnośnie strony albo komentarz odnośnie artykułu, nie zamieszczaj go bezpośrednio w artykule. Skorzystaj z forum lub strony dyskusji. Modyfikacje Linkowanie do fanowskich modyfikacji jest niedozwolone. Jedynym wyjątkiem są modyfikacje poprawiające błędy w grze, które można podlinkować, jeżeli w artykule znajduje się informacja o błędzie. W momencie, gdy BioWare wyda oficjalny patch poprawiający błąd, należy usunąć odnośnik do fanowskiej modyfikacji i zamienić go na informację o tym, że błąd naprawiony został wraz z patchem. Plagiaty Bez względu na to, czy coś zostało opublikowane online, czy w formie drukowanej, nie kopiuj bezpośrednio słów autora. Zamiast tego wybierz z wypowiedzi najważniejsza informacje i zredaguj je tak, aby pasowały do stylu wiki. Pamiętaj o podaniu źródeł do takich informacji. Dozwolone jest podawanie w formie dosłownego cytatu dosłownych wypowiedzi twórców gry wraz ze źródłem do nich. W przypadku gier czy książek dozwolone jest umieszczenie w sekcji „Opis” oficjalnego opisu produkcji – wraz ze źródłem i informacją, że jest to oficjalny opis. Minimalne wymagania Postaci Jeżeli postać z gry nie posiada żadnych interaktywnych dialogów bądź wypowiada nie więcej niż trzy zdania, hasło jej poświęcone przeznaczone jest do usunięcia. Postaci historyczne uznawane są za warte posiadania własnego artykułu, jeżeli co najmniej jedno źródło dokumentuje ich czyny, a dostępne źródła pozwalają na dostarczenie rozsądnej ilości informacji o nich. Rody Rody posiadają własny artykuł jeżeli znani są co najmniej trzej jej członkowie, którzy dokonali czegoś znaczącego lub jeżeli w serii wzmiankowana jest rodzina, o której nie zebrano wystarczającej ilości informacji, żeby stworzyć artykuł poświęcony jednemu jej członkowi. Nienabywalne przedmioty i wycięta zawartość Można stworzyć artykuł poświęcony przedmiotowi, o ile nie pojawia się on wyłącznie w przerywniku filmowym lub nie używa go wyłącznie postać niezależna. Niedozwolone jest także tworzenie artykułów poświęconych przedmiotom, które grywalna postać nabyć może wyłącznie poprzez modyfikacje. : 10px Wełniane wkładki do butów : 10px Strój Duncana z Dragon Age: Początku Kategoria:Poradniki